1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and in particular, to a resealable plastic container having a circumference like that of a conventional metal paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most paint is now sold in metal one gallon containers, these containers having a standard outer circumferential dimension, upper and lower bead placements and ear locations. Although the metal containers are sufficiently strong to carry paint they present several disadvantages. Firstly, these cans are expensive to fabricate, this disadvantage being further aggravated by the constantly increasing cost of metal. Secondly, metal cans dent easily, and since these paint cans are subject to rough handling during shipment and display they are frequently dented. After purchasing a can of paint the user must be careful not to drop it or otherwise bump it for fear that the container will be badly damaged or even rupture.
Thirdly, the metal containers do not reseal well since the metal used does not have a "memory." Frequently in attempting to open a paint can, its lid is bent or otherwise distorted. This makes resealing extremely difficult. In addition to the difficulty with deformations in the lid, the upper can geometry also creates undesirable disadvantages. The top of the conventional paint can contains an annular recess which accepts an annular ridge of the lid for sealing. Once the can is opened and used, paint invariably flows into the recess of the container each time a paint brush is dipped and removed. Not only is it difficult to put the lid back on the container tightly, but when the lid is replaced, the paint in the recess overflows and drips down the side of the can. The paint in the recess also sticks to the lid and dries which makes reopening difficult and further aggravates the difficulty of resealing the container after a second or later usage. Of course, without a good seal, the paint remaining in the can deteriorates causing unnecessary waste.